Never Hit A Wizard With A Snowball
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: A stray snowball is the start of a huge war in the Fellowship. R


Never Hit A Wizard With A Snowball

Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: I read a fan fic where Aragorn, now King of Gondor, Legolas, Gimli, and the two younger hobbits got into a snowball fight and I thought I might make one with the whole Fellowship and on Mount Cahadras.

Darkening Dreams: and I helped, I wrote the first part. So please review and if you flame I swear that I will have a bunch of creepy Ork's….

Bloody Akiko: covers mouth of friend Okay, just read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings. I think Christopher Tolkien owns that now. If you try to sue, I will hate you forever and bring all my wrath on your head until you scream for mercy. Anyhoo, on with the story!

* * *

The day had dawned bright and beautiful; Snow gathered onto the already winter frozen ground, and laid in heaps of white diamonds. The sky was clouded over with grey snow clouds, but they looked bright and cheerful as they unleashed gentle snow upon the shire.

The laughter of children could be heard as they slid down huge snow mounds; made snow orks, (nice ones of course, the kinds that would be a hobbit's bestest friend)

Sam smiled at his children as they played around in the snow. He watched little Tom waved his arms and legs in the snow in order to make a small snow hobbit in the frozen water.

Suddenly, a snow ball hit him right in the back of his head, snickers could be heard behind a snow covered bush, but Sam already knew who it was. The tinkering laughter of Elanor was soft upon the wind. But, the mischievous evil laughter of Frodo mixed in with that making both of them sound even more evil than the Witch King.

Sam got a smile on his face and sneaked behind the bush of the hobbit children.

"Hay you two! What was that for?" Sam asked loudly, making the children jump.

"Daddy! You weren't to sneak up on us," Elanor said sweetly, while batting her eyes but Sam knew she was just acting. He also knew that she had him tied around her finger like no one else, well, except his wife.

"Haven't you learned you're lesson about snow ball fights?" Sam asked.

"What?" Frodo asked, he scrunched his little face up as he thought about all the lessons his Father and others had taught him. But, a lesson about snow ball fights wasn't in that brain of his.

"I guess then I'll have to tell you," Sam said with a smile.

"Oh no, not another one of you're 'Fellowship' stories: Little Frodo whined.

"Oh, be quiet and listen you!" Sam replied and then started.

"Here's how it all started. The Fellowship had just tried to cross the Pass of Cahadras, but Saruman had called down a spell that made a blizzard come up on us. We turned around and started back down the mountain. That was when the trouble started…..

* * *

Pippin picked up a handful of snow from the side of the path that Aragorn and Boromir were making through the deep snow on Mount Cahadras. Pippin packed the snow into a ball and launched it, aiming for Boromir's head. Unfortunately, he missed and the snowball smashed into Gandalf's back, throwing him off balance. He spun around, eyes sparkling under bristling brows.

"Who threw that?" He growled.

Pippin ducked behind Merry, but Merry pushed him forward. "It was Pippin, Gandalf."

"Oof!" Pippin was thrown backwards with the force that Gandalf's snowball smashed into him. He quickly made another one and launched it, this time hitting Aragorn. Aragorn launched one of his own, but it missed Pippin and hit Merry.

"Pippin, look what you started!" Merry cried, ducking behind Pippin after launching his own snowball and hitting Aragorn squarely in the chest.

Gandalf allowed himself a small smile of victory as another one of his snowballs made contact with Pippin. He ducked one and got Merry, who immediately blasted one his way. Aragorn joined Gandalf and launched snowball after snowball at the two small hobbits trying to duck behind a wall of snow.

"Yes! Well it's not very fair!!" Pippin replied, ducking an onslaught of snowballs. The hard packed snow balls pelted into their fortress. Merry ducked another snowball, but one smashed into Pippin.

"Why not?" Frodo asked. He, Sam, Gimli and Legolas were staying out of the fray and laughing hard.

"Because they're two grown men! We're two hobbits!!!" Pippin tossed a snowball and hit Aragorn.

Boromir looked at the two hobbits and decided to help then in their plight. He dodged around Aragorn and ran to the younger hobbits side. "Now you have a grown man on your side."

"Boromir!" Pippin cheered as Boromir launched a snowball that hit Gandalf squarely in the face. Gandalf shook the show off and launched another one. This one smashed into Boromir.

Frodo chucked at the snowballs flying in front of him and his friends. "This is quite interesting. I haven't seen Gandalf involved in a snowball fight since I was very young. Though, I must say, he had a better shot then. He could actually hit a moving target."

"that's enough from you, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf growled, before launching a snowball that caught Frodo in the chest. Thus Gandalf the Grey enacted his revenge on the hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. Frodo jumped up and ran to Boromir's side, all the while dodging snowballs.

"That does it! I'm joining you, Pippin!" Frodo launched one of his own, but right as it was leaving his hand, a snowball from Aragorn smashed into his left shoulder, causing his missile to go off course and slam into Gimli's face.

"Urgg!" Gimli growled. "You…you…Oh!"

Another snowball hit him, followed by laughter, Gimli looked up to see Boromir, still chuckling, bending to make another snowball. Gimli packed together a snowball and launched it. It smashed into Boromir's side, knocking him off balance. He growled and pushed himself out of the snow. Sam and Legolas looked at each other as Gimli ran to Gandalf's side. Frodo ducked as one of the snowballs launched by the Gondoian soldier nearly smashed into his head.

"Well, I guess we're the only two that aren't fighting." Sam said.

"Yes." Legolas laughed at the sight in front of him, three small hobbits and one grown man going against two grown men and a dwarf. Pippin was taken off his feet by a snowball from Gimli, who was knocked backwards by one from Merry. Frodo launched a snowball right at Gandalf. Legolas suddenly noticed the mischievous look in Pippin's eyes as he straightened after picking up a snowball. Legolas shook his head, but it was too late. A hard packed snowball slammed into his face. He spit out snow and joined Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli The elf soon realized that his Valar-given ability to walk on anything, including snow was both a disadvantage and an advantage when in a snowball fight. He had a better angle to hit his opponents, but he was easier to hit than the others on his side. Frodo and Merry soon realized this and started launching snowballs as fast as they could make them. Legolas dodged them, but a few caught him and threw him off balance.

"Frodo, Merry, Pippin, I have an idea." Boromir said. He knelt in order to talk to the hobbits on their level.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Make a few bigger snowballs and launch them as fast as we can and as hard as we can. If we get the right angle and power, we should be able to take Legolas off of his feet. Pippin, Merry and Frodo, you distract the others and I'll take care of Legolas."

Pippin laughed evilly. "I like this idea, a lot."

"Let's get at it!" Frodo cried.

They took out their plan and launched their plan. It worked perfectly. The hobbits kept Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf busy as Boromir attacked Legolas. Legolas tried to dodge the missiles, but the soldier had too much experience. He launched as many snowballs as he could. One of the biggest snowballs, one Boromir had saved for the end, was blasted directly at Legolas' chest. The elf took the full force of the blow and was knocked backwards off of his feet.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Aragorn called.

"I am fine. Help me get my revenge."

Sam laughed as he watched the war unfolding before him. With the help of Aragorn, Legolas was enacting full revenge on Boromir, launching snowball after snowball at him. The Gondoian was soon covered in snow and nearly buried in it. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf put their heads together and created a plan. Frodo looked up to see Gandalf pointing his staff at a large wall of snow directly above the hobbits and Boromir and muttering. Before Frodo could shout out a warning, the wall came down on top of them, quickly burying them. The mountain was quiet for a moment, then the sound of someone struggling to get out of the snow. Boromir's head broke out from the snow. He was covered completely with snow. Three snow-covered figures scrambled up onto the top of the bank of snow. Gandalf started chuckling as the first one of these shook off like a dog, revealing a hobbit with dripping black hair.

"Gandalf!" Frodo said. The other two snow creatures, Merry and Pippin followed Frodo's example and shook off.

Gandalf lost it when he saw Pippin's face, which had a surprised look on it. Pippin blinked dripping water out of his face and sat hard. Boromir crawled out of the snow and looked around.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

The Fellowship immediately started looking around them, but they couldn't see anyone. There was a burst of laughter from behind everyone. They all turned to see Sam sitting a little ways up from the war zone, laughing hard.

"That was a good move on your part, Aragorn. I liked your idea. And Gandalf, that was good, perfecting it." Sam said cheerily.

Frodo took one look at Sam's face, which was the ultimate look of innocence, and broke out laughing. The whole Fellowship enjoyed a good, long laugh, then the enemies-turned-friends continued down the mountain to face the rest of the dangers that faced them, but none of the Fellowship never forgot that snowball fight on Mount Cahadras.

* * *

"……and that is the story of how the entire Fellowship of the Ring got into a snowball fight. Well, except for me." Sam finished up. He looked around at the thirteen children gathered around his feet. "So, what have you all learned?"

"Ummm," Frodo scrunched up his face, "I dunno."

"Don't throw snowballs at people unless you want to get into a war?" Elanor asked.

A deep, regal voice came from behind the hobbits. "The lesson in that story is simply this….never hit a wizard with a snowball."

Sam looked up to see a tall, thin man seated on the snow behind his children. The man was wrapped in a tattered silver-green cloak, with his legs stretched out in front of him. The man's silver-brown hair was held back by a small gold band.

"Aragorn!" Sam cried, jumping to his feet.

"Hello, Master Samwize. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing this winter. How are your children?"

"They're fine."

Aragorn turned to the children. "Now what is the lesson you learned?"

All the children chorused together, "Never hit a wizard with a snowball!"

* * *

Bloody Akiko: There, finished! Hope that you liked it! Please R&R!!

Darkening Dreams: Yeah!


End file.
